Zanto
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ざんと |officialromajiname = Zanto |officialnameinfo = |aka = Kirisame |birthday = 22|birthmonth = 12|birthyear = 1992|birthref = Zanto's The Interviews profile |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 1024635 |mylist1 = 3641042 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 13404364 |mylist2info = collab, mix |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co150466 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ougimachi Ruka, A24, Shuiro, Yurin }} Zanto (ざんと) is an who started singing at the end of 2008. His voice is described as very pleasant but with a rough and strong undertone, which can either go well with rock songs, such as his cover of the "Outer Science" arrange, but also with rather slow-paced songs such as his "Sarishinohara" and slow acoustic ballads like "Tooi Izanami" , and is noted for having a broad range of voice qualities. He is said to have a unique style of singing, without destroying the original atmosphere of the song. A trait of Zanto is, that he often tends to begin his video descriptions rather unconventionally, with "Nyumu, I'm Zanto" (にゅむ ざんとです, nyumu zanto desu) with various kaomoji incorporated. He has covered many songs, his collaborations with other utaite comprising a large part of his videos. He has produced one VOCALOID song so far, "Kisetsu Meguri", featuring . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Satellites with Maiko, Shoose, Shinobu, Yurin and Iiyu List of Covered Songs (Bird of Paradise) (2008.11.18) # "Chocolate・Train" -Tightson ver.- (2008.11.21) # "Ohayou" (Good Morning) (Hunter X Hunter OP) (2008.12.19) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.25) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.03.02) # "Shippuu" feat. Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka and Fumizuki Yurano (2009.03.11) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" (2009.03.19) # "not blue" (2009.03.28) # "Harari" (2009.04.03) # "Cendrillon" feat. Zanto and Shokkidana no Hito (2009.04.05) # "Saikyou OX Keikaku wo Tabenoshitemita" feat. Zanto and Shokkidana no Hito (2009.04.08) (Deleted) # "Juvenile" feat. Zanto and Shuiro (2009.04.11) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.13) # "Kuchibue" (Whistle) (2009.04.15) # "Nantonaku Ittemitai Kotoba" (I'd like to speak Words somehow) (2009.04.20) # "Nani mo nakatta Kao de" (A Blank Face) (2009.04.23) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.04.25) # "Senyaduki" (Moon of Thousand Nights) (2009.04.30) # "BLAZE" (2009.05.05) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Zanto and Shuiro (2009.05.07) # "13 cm" (2009.05.11) # "Mitsuki no Ame" (Rain of the Third Month) (2009.05.15) # "Otoko Inochi Ika no Uta" (Song of a Male Squid's Life(?)) (2009.05.17) # "erase or zero" feat. Zanto and Noiru (2009.05.25) # "Sakujo" feat. Zanto and Nejirihachimaki (2009.06.04) (Deleted) # "Good-Morning!" feat. Zanto and Shuiro (2009.06.05) # "Boss Death" (2009.06.06) # "Tokeitou no Uta" -Short ver- feat. Zanto and Ougimachi Ruka (2009.06.07) # "Nanimo Dekinakute Atashi wa Utatta" (The me who couldn't do anything was singing) (2009.06.08) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.06.15) # "No reality" (2009.06.15) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Zanto, Noiru and Hinamaro (2009.06.20) # "Sakujo" feat. Zanto and Nejirihachimaki (2009.06.26) (Deleted) # "Strawberry Song" (2009.06.29) # "Tokyoto Rock City" (2009.07.02) # "Tokyoto Rock City" -Original key ver.- (2009.07.04) # "magnet" feat. Zanto and A24 (2009.07.04) # "Just be Friends" (2009.07.06) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Zanto, Noiru and Hinamaro (2009.07.18) # "Shi.Se.Ru.Ei.O.Ta.Chi.No.-Sen.I.De Shichinen Sensou" feat. Zanto, A24 and Shuiro (2009.07.20) # "rain stops, good bye" (2009.07.30) # "Shironemukatari" (2009.08.02) # "Chuning" (2009.08.03) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The End of Soliditude) (2009.08.17) # "Jiko Keno" (Self-hatred) (2009.08.18) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.04) # "ACUTE" feat. Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka and Shuiro (2009.09.14) # "Koi Hanabi, Yume no Owari" feat. Zanto, Nokorika and Ougimachi Ruka (2009.09.19) # "La Fiesta" (2009.09.26) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Filthy Prism) (2009.11.26) # "Kinka...Kinkuma Blues" (2009.11.30) # "Shounen Ginga" (Boy Galaxy) (2009.12.02) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Zanto, A24 and Shuiro (2009.12.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" feat. Zanto, A24, FuMay, Denkitekishi, bomb, ｎｏｎ, Kakichoco, Pochiko, Konnoyaku Hatake, Shuiro, Chikai and Seugo (2009.12.22) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Zanto and Ougimachi Ruka (2009.12.30) # "Tooi Izanami" (Far away Izanami) (2010.01.01) # "Session Yattemita!" (Original) feat. Zanto, Elie, Ougimachi Ruka, Sakurai Mizuto and Yufon (2010.01.02) # "Tooi Izanami" feat. Zanto and Ougimachi Ruka (2010.01.11) # "I Think Anshin" (2010.01.23) # "amorphous" feat. Zanto and Chachako (2010.02.05) # "Saboten and Mirage" (2010.03.27) # "Tereho de Netscape" (2010.04.02) # "Atashi wa Wagamama ni Naritakunai" (I don't want to be selfish) (2010.04.02) # "Tatakai no Doutei" feat. Zanto, A24, Ougimachi Ruka and Shuiro (2010.04.19) # "Albino" (2010.04.26) # "Dive'N'Arrive" (2010.08.02) # "1/6" feat. Yurin, Shoose, Zanto, Maiko, liyu and Shinobu (2010.09.21) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.10.01) # "Parade that wants to sing" (2010.11.01) # "Parade on Parade" (2010.11.16) # "Rainy Girl" (2010.11.18) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Rou-san Happy Birthday" feat. Zanto and Ougimachi Ruka (2010.12.18) (Community only) # "Shounen Ginga" (Boy Galaxy) -retake- (2011.01.31) # "Nervous" (2011.02.13) # "Kouichiyou" (collab) (2011.03.07) # "Higashinihon Daishinsai Shien message Douga" (collab) (2011.03.12) # "Interstellar" feat. Zanto, Yurin, Shoose, Iiyu, Maiko and Shinobu (2011.05.07) # "05 Kaganimpoujou" feat. Zanto and Koguriza (2011.05.27) # "Utsukushii Moeru Mori" (Beautiful burning forest) feat. Zanto and Oredan (2011.06.11) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (Liar's World) (2011.06.14) # "12 Climax Jump" feat. Zanto and Koguriza (2011.06.18) # "Kiminashi vision" (A Vision without You) (2011.08.06) # "Odoriko" feat. Zanto, Zandan and Oredan (2011.08.19) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Sayoko" (2011.12.12) # "498" feat. Zanto, Yurin, Shoose, liyu, Maiko and Shinobu (2012.01.06) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2012.01.21) # "Denpa Chuudoku" 　(2012.04.07) # "WA RO SHU" feat. Zanto, Gomashio, Otomen, Shoose, Shinshakaijin and Yurin (2012.07.01) # "SPiCa" feat. Yurin, Shoose, Zanto, Iiyu, Maiko and Shinobu (2012.07.07) # "Plastic" (2012.10.21) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Zanto, Ogimachi Gekka and Chanoko (2012.12.14) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.12.16) # "Pierrot" (2013.01.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (2013.06.07) # "Check and Chase" (2013.09.27) # "Outer Science" -Jegyll Arrange ver.- (2013.10.03) # "Donut Hole" (2014.02.01) # "Utsukushiku Moeru Mori" (Beautifully Burning Forest) (Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra song) (2014.04.15) }} Discography Gallery |Zanto 1 6.png|Zanto as seen in his collab cover of "1/6" |Zanto nnd.png|Zanto as seen on his Nico Nico Douga user page |zanto wa ro shu.png|Zanto as seen in "WA RO SHU" |Zanto twitter.png|Zanto as seen on his Twitter |Zanto twitter 2.png|Zanto as seen on his Twitter }} Trivia * He was born an lives in Osaka.His Nico Nico Douga userpage * He claims to work as a Kamen Rider. External Links * Twitter * mixi * mixi community * The Interviews